


Inside a Broken Dream

by purplehairedwonder



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Assault, But you can ignore them if that's not your jam, Gen, Kidnapping, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Some hints of Lawlu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehairedwonder/pseuds/purplehairedwonder
Summary: Two years after Wano, peace on the Grand Line is fragile. Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates are doing their best to help maintain the peace, but when Doflamingo returns with Law in his sights, the balance of power entirely may shatter entirely.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 59
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story title comes from the Vertical Horizon song "Shackled."
> 
> Character and relationship tags will be added as the story progresses.

The Marine vessel ambled through the waves, seemingly unconcerned that it had entered territory in which it was not welcome. It didn’t take long for the lone government-sanctioned vessel to be spotted, though none of the guards at the outpost recognized it. They repeatedly attempted to hail the ship without a response. Despite the radio silence, a few uniformed soldiers were spotted working on deck, so any thoughts that the ship might be abandoned and simply following the currents of the New World’s waters were quickly dismissed.

No, this Marine ship was traveling into territory it had no business being in, and it must be doing so on purpose. But why?

After the repeated attempts to hail the ship went unanswered, the outpost guards immediately called in to report the sighting, thankfully reaching a member of their boss’s inner circle.

“A Marine ship,” the voice repeated flatly through the Den Den Mushi. “In our territory.”

“Yes sir. They’re not answering any of our attempts at contact, but there _are_ soldiers aboard. What do you want us to do?” The boss had made it clear that anyone who shot first and asked questions later would regret such carelessness—in the current, fragile state of the world, even one reckless move could cause the whole house of cards to come tumbling down. That would be especially true with a Marine ship in pirate territory.

“Nothing for now. I’m not far. I’ll come myself.”

“Aye, Shachi-san.”

* * *

Shachi watched the horizon, squinting behind his glasses as the sunlight reflected sharply on the water. The sky was cloudless and the ocean gentle. Despite that, Shachi’s muscles were tense. Though he spent more time above deck on ships these days, it never quite felt right to be so exposed at all times. Shachi had spent so many years sailing in a submarine that other ships just felt _wrong_.

Or maybe Law’s paranoia was rubbing off on him more than he’d realized.

Shachi sighed. He missed the Polar Tang.

Oh, it’s not that the Tang was gone or that Shachi never traveled on her anymore. But she was the flagship of the Heart Pirates, so she was usually reserved for Law’s travels these days. And Law—much to his captain’s chagrin, Shachi knew—was traveling less these days than he once had. The Heart captain would like nothing more than to take to the sea with his nakama again, to take the Tang beneath the waves and just _sail_ , but it wasn’t that simple anymore; things had changed for all of them in the years since Dressrosa and Wano.

Shachi had been out visiting the islands at the edges of the territory on a routine check in—a duty he actually enjoyed while others found it tedious. Though he appreciated (and excelled at, if he did say so himself) his new responsibilities helping Law, he was still a simple pirate at heart. Getting out on the ocean and sailing across the territory was the closest he came to those early days when he, Law, Penguin, and Bepo had sailed the Polar Tang together around the North Blue, so he took every opportunity that he could to do it.

This was meant to be a laid-back assignment, so Shachi had received the call from the outposts with no little surprise. The outpost guard who had called was far from frightened (Law had no patience for panic among his men), but he _was_ confused—and for good reason. This was one of the last places a Marine vessel should roaming. It was practically a declaration of war, though that was above Shachi’s paygrade. Before making any decisions or calling Law, Shachi needed more information than the guards had been able to provide, so he headed in the direction the ship had last been seen with a small crew.

It didn’t take long for Shachi’s ship to find the rogue Marine vessel. Just as the guard had said, it was a lone, unfamiliar ship that neither seemed to be sailing with a particular destination in mind nor appeared damaged, preventing it from avoiding the territory. But there was no way a Marine vessel didn’t know where it had wandered.

What the hell?

Shachi grabbed the ship’s Den Den Mushi and connected to the local frequency. “Marine vessel, identify yourself.”

Silence.

Shachi frowned, exchanging looks with the other men on his ship. They seemed nonplussed as well. “Marine vessel, this is Shachi of the Heart Pirates.” After two years, it still amazed him that his name should be recognizable, but it was. “Identify yourself, or we will be forced to fire.”

“Ah,” a deep, amused voice replied, startling Shachi. “It seems we’ve finally found someone high up on the food chain. Good.”

“Marine vessel—”

“I have a message for your captain, Shachi of the Heart Pirates,” the voice interrupted.

Shachi rolled his eyes. This was hardly the first time they’d encountered someone looking to make a name for themselves by challenging Law. That trend had started once Law started making a name for himself as a Grand Line rookie and had only gotten worse over the years as the captain’s status had grown. This, it seemed, would not even need to garner Law’s attention, though he might be amused that it was apparently the Marines looking to gain some notoriety this time.

“And what message is that?”

“Tell Trafalgar Law that his old boss would like to see him. Well, if you survive, that is. If not, your bodies will be enough of a message for the boy.”

Shachi barely had time to register the cold chill of recognition rolling down his spine as several cannon balls slammed into the ship. The world exploded into fire and debris. A shockwave thew Shachi backwards like a ragdoll and slammed him into the mast. His neck snapped back hard. His body screamed in protest while his head spun. His ears rang as he slumped to the deck, blood pooling in his mouth. His glasses were long gone.

Shachi felt darkness descend as a maniacal laugh echoed through the Den Den Mushi.

* * *

“Mrph.”

Law sat up in the chair he’d been reclining in for last four hours, absently turning through pages of a medical book as he waited at Shachi’s bedside, and looked over to see Shachi’s eyes slitting open.

“Hey,” Law greeted, relieved. The knots in his stomach untied at the sight of his friend coming to. He put his book down and grabbed the spare pair of glasses Penguin had provided and placed them on his friend’s eyes. Though the lights in the infirmary were low, the last thing Shachi needed to worry about was his light sensitivity. “You with me, Shachi?”

“C-captain?” Shachi coughed.

Law gave him a wan smile. “Good to see you among the living.” Unfortunately, several of the men on Shachi’s ship hadn’t been so lucky.

Shachi blinked a few times behind his glasses before trying to push himself into a sitting position. Rather than fight him on that, Law helped ease him up to a more comfortable position. Though Law’s Fruit had taken care of the worst damage from the explosion—and it hadn’t been pretty when Law had first Scanned his friend—Shachi wouldn’t be getting out of this bed for a while. There was also no way to assess potential brain injuries until Shachi was awake, so he watched Shachi carefully for any telltale warning signs.

Shachi looked around for a moment then turned to Law. “Are we on the Tang?”

Law nodded. Once he’d heard about the attack, Law had boarded the Polar Tang with the closest Hearts on hand and beelined to the wreckage of Shachi’s ship; it had been several hours since the attack at that point, and unsurprisingly the vessel that had dared attack one of his inner circle was nowhere to be seen. Smart, because Law had been ready to kill the moment he saw the damage done to his own men—to one of his closest friends. They’d managed to recover Shachi and three other live crew members from the smoldering debris of the ship. That left six men unaccounted for; while Law had treated the wounded, Bepo was leading a search to find the lost as well as track down the enemy ship. It couldn’t have gotten far.

“What happened?” Shachi asked, still sounding a bit dazed. Concussion, most likely.

“I was hoping you could tell me that,” Law replied, crossing his arms. He needed to know, but he also wanted to make sure Shachi didn’t push himself too hard.

Shachi frowned and seemed to consider, though the way his brow furrowed indicated it was giving him a headache. “I…” He licked his lips, and Law offered him a glass of water, which he gratefully sipped from. “While I was on my inspection, I got a call from one of the outposts,” he said finally, words slow and slightly slurred as he collected his thoughts. “There was a Marine vessel entering the territory.”

Law raised an eyebrow. “A Marine ship?” That was… unexpected. And potentially disastrous for the current tenuous peace on the Grand Line.

Shachi nodded then grimaced at the movement. Definitely a concussion then. “They weren’t getting any responses when they hailed it, though they spotted men aboard, so I took some of my guys to check it out.”

Law nodded. It was what he would have wanted Shachi to do, and Shachi knew that.

“When I hailed them, I got a response.”

Interesting. “And?” Law prompted.

Shachi opened his mouth to reply, but Law’s Den Den Mushi chose that moment to ring. Law nodded at Shachi and the other man sighed, collapsing back into the pillows behind him and shutting his eyes against the dim lights. Just that small amount of speaking had worn him out.

“Yes?” Law answered, still keeping an eye on Shachi. He realized his fingers were drumming anxiously against his bicep and forced himself to still.

“C-captain,” Bepo replied, “we found the ship that attacked Shachi.”

Law nodded, already mentally preparing to order Jean Bart to get the Polar Tang moving as he listened with half an ear. “Good.”

“Y-you’re not going to believe who’s on it.” There was something off about Bepo’s voice.

Law frowned as Shachi opened his eyes to look at him, seeming to know what Bepo was going to say. Law didn’t like the expression on his friend’s face. He took a breath. “What are you talking about, Bepo?”

Bepo inhaled, as if gathering courage to speak. “I’m sorry. I-it’s Doflamingo.”

* * *

Two years ago

**_With Kaido’s fall, Trafalgar Law expected to be recognized as the next Emperor_ **

_A week after Kaido, the King of the Beasts and one of the four Emperors of the New World, fell to the combined efforts of the Straw Hat, Heart and Kid Pirates, the Land of Wano has a new ruler and open borders. As the World Government seeks to normalize relations with the formerly isolated nation, questions remain about the power vacuum that exists among the Three Great Powers._

_With the recent dissolution of the Royal Warlords at this year’s Reverie, there are already concerns about the fragile balance of power on the seas. And now, with one of the Emperors falling, many are looking for an immediate replacement to stabilize the powers in the New World._

_Popular support among the highest levels is, once more, behind a former Warlord: Trafalgar Law, member of the Worst Generation and Captain of the Heart Pirates, was among the victors in the battle against Kaido and already has the support of numerous influential figures to take the King of the Beasts’ place among the Emperors._

_Of course, Trafalgar’s candidacy for Emperor is complicated by his infamous alliance with Straw Hat Luffy, who this paper reported as being considered the Fifth Emperor mere months ago. While an alliance between Emperors would have been unheard of in the past, this paper has confirmed that Kaido and Charlotte “Big Mom” Linlin formed an alliance of their own before Kaido’s defeat._

_If Trafalgar is recognized as an Emperor as expected, he will be the third member of the so-called Worst Generation of pirates to reach the highest levels of power on the Blues – following Marshall D. Teach and Monkey D. Luffy – but is unlikely the be the last._

“Fuffuffuffuffu. So, the little bird continues to spread his wings. If he’s not careful, he’ll get too close to the sun.”

* * *

A cold chill went down Law’s spine at the utterance of that man’s name. “What?” he breathed.

“He’s right, Captain,” Shachi said quietly.

Law turned to him sharply and Shachi winced back into the pillows. Law sighed and ran a hand over his face. Doflamingo had been in Impel Down for the last two years; that chapter of his life was supposed to be closed. “Tell me, Shachi.”

“Doflamingo was the one to answer when I hailed the ship,” Shachi replied, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. “I didn’t recognize his voice immediately, but he said he had a message for you.”

“Of course he did,” Law sighed. The games never ended with the man. “What did he say?”

Shachi licked his lips, grimacing when he found a cut. “He, uh, wants to see you.”

_Son of a bitch_ , Law thought irritably. “Bepo?” he asked, turning back to the Den Den Mushi.

Truth be told, it didn’t shock Law that Doflamingo was out of Impel Down; it was his connections to the Celestial Dragons that had upended Law’s plot for vengeance those years ago, and Law wouldn’t put it past the bastard to find some way to exploit those connections once more to get out. But now, of all times… The balance of power on the Blues was tenuous at best, and the reemergence of a disgraced Warlord and underworld broker would only wreak greater havoc.

“W-we didn’t contact the ship,” his first mate replied, “but we’ve got eyes on it. Doflamingo is definitely on board. He… seems to be in charge? The Marines are following his orders.”

That the Marines on board the ship were following him was not a good sign either. Unless Doflamingo was controlling them, consummate puppet master that he was.

This would need to be dealt with quickly.

“Send Jean Bart the coordinates,” Law told Bepo.

“C-captain, are you sure? That’s what he wants.”

“And let the bastard get away with attacking my men? With nearly killing Shachi?”

Bepo whined in the back of his throat but didn’t argue. “Yes, Captain.”

* * *

Once the Polar Tang surfaced alongside Bepo’s ship and in front of the wayward Marine vessel, Law took a steadying breath then hefted Kikoku to her familiar place on his shoulder. A Room blossomed out from his hand and quickly encompassed all three ships as Law headed out on deck, Penguin and Jean Bart flanking him. He was sure Doflamingo would have noticed the range on the Room—and he _wanted_ the other man to know that, no matter what he thought, Law would be in control of this little tête-à-tête.

The remaining Hearts on the ship stationed themselves out of sight but were poised to strike if needed. Shachi had wanted to come, but Penguin had convinced him to stay in the infirmary after Shachi had nearly fallen on his face trying to get out of bed. On Bepo’s ship, the mink stood alongside Ikkaku, Uni, and Clione at the fore of the ship. Bepo’s remaining men were out of sight.

As Law approached the railing, he couldn’t suppress the surge of rage that the sight of Doflamingo’s giant form and familiar pink coat ignited under his skin—nor that tiny curl of icy fear in the back of his mind. Years later, and his reaction was still the same. A completely normal response to a traumatic trigger, Law’s logical mind reminded him. A lot had changed since Dressrosa, though, the least of which was not Law himself.

As Shachi and Bepo had reported, Marines were moving around the deck of the ship, though now that he was close, Law could see the slightly jerky motions that indicated they weren’t moving of their own accord; anyone unfamiliar with Doflamingo’s strings likely wouldn’t recognize the difference. That was one mystery solved, but it still didn’t explain what the bastard was doing here and how he’d gotten out of Impel Down—and on a Marine vessel no less.

“Fuffuffu,” Doflamingo chuckled as Law appeared. “And here I thought it would be harder to get an audience with an Emperor.” He tilted his head amusedly, glasses glinting in the fading sunlight. “Though I confess I _had_ hoped us being Family would count for something. Glad to see I was right.”

Law clenched his jaw but kept his voice level. “Attacking my men was not your smartest move, Doflamingo.”

“No?” Doflamingo blatantly raked his gaze over Law. “It seems to have worked out _exactly_ as I’d hoped.” His lips twitched. “How’s Shachi?”

“You son of a—” Penguin growled, but Law raised a hand and Penguin cut himself off, though he continued to vibrate in anger.

“What do you want?” Law asked flatly. He knew better than anyone not to get caught up in Doflamingo’s pace—the ugly ring of scar tissue on his right bicep was a permanent reminder of that lesson.

Doflamingo spread his arms wide and grinned. “Can’t a pirate want to congratulate his protégé on his success? First a Warlord, now an Emperor. Your rise has been _very_ impressive, Law. Especially considering how it all started.”

Law ignored the obvious bait. “You didn’t break out of Impel Down to congratulate me on something that happened two years ago. What. Do. You. Want.”

If possible, Doflamingo’s grin widened. “Who says I broke out?”

Law blinked, and for a moment he was standing on Green Bit again, hearing from Blackleg-ya that they’d been deceived, watching the plan he’d had spent countless hours fine tuning and sacrificing for starting to unravel in his hands. Law should have every advantage in this situation, yet one sentence—the _implication_ of one sentence, even—sent him spinning.

Schooling his features, Law simply quirked an eyebrow and let as much disdain as he could manage flow into his retort. “I highly doubt Akainu is letting former Warlords out early on good behavior.”

“Fuffuffu. He is if they can do something for him.”

“What could you possibly do for the Red Dog?”

Doflamgino shrugged with exaggerated affect. “The Fleet Admiral was very interested in the, shall we saw, _personal_ knowledge I had of the newest Emperor.”

Law stiffened. “You expect me to believe Akainu let _you_ out of Impel Down for some trivia about _me_ when I was a child?” he forced himself to scoff.

Doflamingo tsked, as if disappointed. “We both know better than that, Law.”

And the son of a bitch was right; Doflamingo knew some very, very dangerous things about Law, his background, and his Fruit. Law was practically a ghost when it came to records before he started making a name for himself as a pirate in the North Blue; the records of Flevance had either been destroyed or suppressed by the Marines, and he hadn’t been anyone worth noting when he’d been part of the Family as a child.

But Doflamingo… He knew all of it.

Law briefly wondered if Akainu would care he was the sole survivor of the White City, a demon child in his own right. From what he knew of the man, Law would expect him to want to wipe out the stain on the Marine record that Law represented. Not that he needed any additional reasons to target Law.

Perhaps more damning, Doflamingo knew that Law was a D., a revelation that had shaken the former Celestial Dragon and given even Sengoku pause—though the man had lied about knowing anything about it. For all that Law distrusted the former Fleet Admiral, he didn’t think Sengoku would have shared that tidbit out of respect to Cora-san. But if Akainu were to find out… well, Law didn’t doubt that the name his parents had warned him to keep secret would only cause him greater problems if the Marines knew about it. He may not know what it meant yet—he and Nico-ya were still working on that—but he did know intimately how those with that name suffered. Whatever the higher ups in the Marines knew about that secret name, it put those who carried it directly in their crosshairs.

Of course, Doflamingo also hadn’t said that he’d _shared_ any of that information either. Law, over far too many years of reflection—obsession—on his time in the Family, has realized that Doflamingo did much of his manipulation through implication, letting his victims make their own assumptions about his words. It was a tactic he used himself. He wouldn’t let himself be taken by half-truths and suggestions.

“That still doesn’t answer why you’re here, other than to waste my time.”

“You wound me, Law,” Doflamingo pouted. “But fine. I wasn’t lying when I said the Fleet Admiral is interested in you. Akainu offered me my freedom in exchange for you. Dead or alive. He provided me a ship and everything.”

Law could feel his crewmates stiffen defensively around him, hands going toward weapons. Bepo growled somewhere to Law’s right. Law ignored them. “If you were here for my head, there were easier ways to go about it.”

“Fuffuffu. Very good. I’m not interested in running errands for Akainu.”

Law crossed his arms and waited.

Doflamingo’s smirk turned predatory. “I’m here to take back what’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/caitlin_kelly11) and [Tumblr](https://purplehairedwonder.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo makes his move.

“I’m here to take back what’s mine.”

Law barely had time to register the words before the Marines behind Doflamingo drew their guns and started shooting. Penguin cursed loudly as Law drew Kikoku and sliced at the incoming spray of bullets, his Fruit effortlessly cutting them in half. They clattered harmlessly to the Tang’s deck.

Before the soldiers could let off another hail of bullets, Law reached out for Penguin and Jean Bart, gripping them tightly. They’d all fought together long enough to know what was coming, so Penguin and Jean Bart braced themselves as Law shambled them from the deck of Polar Tang to the deck of the Marine ship, swapping places with three soldiers. The remaining Hearts on the Tang would be more than enough to take care of those Marines.

They’d barely landed when a loud _bang_ rang out. Law’s eyes flew wide in shock as pain erupted in his shoulder and his entire body lost its strength. Kikoku dropped from his grasp and his knees buckled, the strength it took to hold himself upright gone. His Room collapsed around them.

Not good.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at his right shoulder to see a round hole with blood soaking into his shirt. He reached with his left hand to the back of his shoulder and it came back dry—no exit wound. The bullet was still inside.

“Captain!” he heard someone cry as Bepo growled dangerously from what sounded like miles away.

Law forced his gaze up to see Doflamingo watching him with a smirk on his lips and that damned pistol outstretched in his hand.

Law was fucking sick of getting shot by that man.

“Seastone bullet,” Doflamingo said, gesturing with his pistol.

The one he’d shot Law with in Dressrosa.

The one he’d shot Cora-san with on Minion Island.

Law had hated guns since Minion Island—especially _that_ gun.

“The Marines have all kinds of fun toys these days.”

If there was a bullet of unadulterated Seastone lodged in his shoulder, it was no wonder Law could barely see straight. He could only hope the bullet had stayed whole and hadn’t fractured. The last thing he needed was fragments of what was essentially poison to a Devil Fruit user scattering through his system.

Law hissed in protest as big arms grabbed him roughly from behind, pulling him to his feet and immobilizing him. Not that he was moving much on his own at the moment.

“I’m sorry, Captain,” Jean Bart ground out behind him. Law could hear the struggle in his voice, but it was no use if Doflamingo had gotten his strings on the man. “I-I can’t control myself.”

“S’not your fault,” Law murmured in reply as he watched Doflamingo’s fingers twitch as he controlled Law’s nakama. “It’s him.” A surge of anger threatened to rise in his chest at the man doing this to _his_ people, but the numbing effects of the Seastone suppressed it just as quickly.

“Captain!”

Law blearily glanced to his right to see an immobilized Penguin watching on helplessly, his arms and legs wrapped in strings and several Marines covering him with their weapons.

Fuck. He’d shambled them right into Doflamingo’s trap.

The sounds of fighting echoed from the direction of the other ships, and Law willed his first mate and the others to stay away. This was why he’d gone on his revenge mission alone those years before—he couldn’t bear to see his nakama being used like this.

“What? No witty comebacks, Law?”

Law blinked. Somehow Doflamingo had bridged the gap between them without him noticing. Fuck, he was out of it.

“Bite me,” Law muttered with the little energy and hatred he could muster.

“Maybe later,” Doflamingo chuckled before raising the gun again.

“Law!” Penguin yelled desperately.

“No!” Jean Bart struggled behind him but couldn’t free himself of Doflamingo’s influence to let Law go.

Doflamingo swung his arm. Law’s head burst into blinding agony—and then nothing.

* * *

Bepo howled furiously as Law crumpled, his hat falling from his head as he went limp in Jean Bart’s shaking arms. The larger man was clearly trying to fight the hold Doflamingo had over him and failing. Bepo could barely hear the worried and angry cries from his crewmates over the blood pounding in his ears. He wanted nothing more than to rush the ship, to protect his captain—his best friend—but the Marines that had boarded his ship once the shooting had started kept the Hearts from bolting to their captain’s aid. A quick glance at the Tang showed a similar situation.

“Let’s go.”

Bepo started as Doflamingo’s booming order rang out across the ships. The Marines jerkily started to retreat, keeping their weapons hefted and firing if any of the Hearts tried to follow. On the Marine ship, Doflamingo forced Jean Bart to carry Law’s unconscious form while Penguin was escorted by two armed Marines into the bowels of the ship. The former Warlord turned to follow but paused; he bent over to pick up Kikoku and Law’s hat from the deck.

For some reason, Doflamingo’s hands on Law’s hat made Bepo’s blood boil more intensely than the sarcastic salute he gave with Law’s sword before he disappeared into the ship, a wall of Marine rifles protecting his exit.

Bepo’s head spun as the ship made its getaway, their captain and two crewmates aboard as prisoners. Law was… He was in the hands of the man he hated most in the world, wounded and undoubtedly restrained somehow with Seastone.

The two Hearts ships were silent for a long moment before chaos broke out, curses ringing through the air.

“What do we do now?”

“We have to go after them!”

“Against _him_? Without the captain?”

“We have to get the captain back!”

“Obviously, but how?!”

“Bepo, what should we do?”

“Yeah, Bepo, what do you think?”

Bepo started once he started hearing his name. “Huh?”

Ikkaku stepped up to him and put a gentle hand on his arm, an anchor in the hurricane of emotion around and within him. “You’re the first mate. Without Law here, you’re acting captain.”

Bepo blinked. That… that was true. He swallowed as the eyes of the Hearts turned toward him. Bepo couldn’t afford to let his emotions control him right now; he needed to _think_. What would Law do in this situation?

He’d take a step back and come up with a plan that best utilized the assets available to him. He wouldn’t play by the rules of the enemy.

Assets. 

He had an idea.

“We’re going to get the captain, Penguin, and Jean Bart back,” Bepo said. “But we’re going to be smart about it, just like Law would. Doflamingo took him alive for a reason, so we have to assume he’ll keep him alive.” For now, anyway. Bepo tried not to think about what that reason for taking Law alive might be, considering their history. “And we have his vivre card, so we won’t lose him.”

The Hearts started nodding around him.

Bepo gestured to a few of the men he’d brought on his search for Shachi’s attacker, recruits who’d joined after Law became an Emperor and had needed more men as he’d taken territory under his protection. “Bring this ship back to headquarters and treat the wreck survivors.”

The men saluted. “What about you, Bepo-san?”

“We’re going after the captain,” Bepo said, turning toward the Polar Tang. “But first, I have to make a call.”

* * *

The Hearts gathered in the mess, one of the few spaces in the Tang big enough for all—or almost all—of them at once. Even Shachi had come up from the infirmary. He hadn’t let them keep Law’s, Penguin’s, and Jean Bart’s abductions secret, considering he’d heard the shooting and yelling. Bepo had tried to convince him to rest, but he knew in Shachi’s place, he wouldn’t rest either so had simply helped his friend out of bed and to the mess.

Once they were all present, Bepo explained what he was thinking and waited for the others to tell him what they thought.

“I don’t like it,” Clione said finally. “We should be able to get our captain back ourselves. We’re an _Emperor’s_ crew!”

There were some murmurs of agreement, and even Bepo didn’t totally disagree, but he preferred to hedge his bets when the lives of his nakama were on the line.

“And the one Devil Fruit user on our crew isn’t here,” Shachi retorted, wincing when he raised his voice.

The Heart Pirates had never been a crew of brawlers. They were a crew who, led by a surgeon, planned every detail carefully and executed with precision. And they were _damn_ good at what they did. Everyone on the crew was a capable fighter—some were even haki users—but Law was usually the one to handle other Devil Fruit users. Now they were looking at taking on an extremely talented Fruit user who also happened to be a former Warlord _and_ had Marine backing.

“Why have allies if we can’t call on them for help?” Ikkaku pointed out. “They’ll come.”

“That’s what worries me,” Clione replied. “Do you think we can afford for this to get out to the public? That an Emperor was kidnapped by a suddenly-free Warlord? We’ve been working for the last two years to keep things stable. Half the time we’re smoothing over _their_ messes! This could lead to chaos!”

“Can we afford to try this without help?” Ikkaku countered. “Maybe we can do it ourselves, maybe not. But why try if we don’t _have_ to? Their lives are on the line.”

Clione sighed but didn’t disagree. He looked at Bepo. “I’ll follow your lead, Captain.”

Bepo started at the title. It didn’t sit right on his shoulders, like an ill-fitting coat. But he’d wear it until he could give it back to Law. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Bepo,” Shachi said quietly, and Bepo turned back to his friend. “Do whatever it takes to get them back.”

Bepo nodded. He glanced around the mess at each of his crewmates, and they all nodded back. There would be no risks taken when the stakes were so high. “Okay.” He picked up the Den Den Mushi and dialed the familiar number.

After a few rings, the snail connected. _“Hello?”_

Bepo recognized the voice immediately. “Nami, it’s Bepo.”

The snail perked up. “Oh, Bepo! It’s good to hear from you. We haven’t seen you guys in a while.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized habitually. Shachi cleared his throat and Bepo winced. “About that, we were callin—”

Bepo was cut off as another familiar voice came over the line. _“Oy, Nami! Who is it?”_ Luffy asked, apparently wandering into the room.

 _“It’s Bepo_ ,” she told him.

 _“Oh, Bepo!”_ Luffy greeted. _“Long time no see! How’s Torao?”_

Bepo shut his eyes and forced himself to push through. “That’s actually why we’re calling. Captain’s in trouble.”

Though they were talking by snail, Bepo could still feel the atmosphere on the other end change. _“What happened?”_ All traces of humor were gone from Luffy’s voice. Somewhere in the background, Bepo could hear Nami calling for the others to join the call.

“We had a… surprise visitor in our territory today,” Bepo said. “Blew up Shachi’s ship.”

 _“Is he okay?”_ Nami asked, alarmed.

“I’m fine,” Shachi said, shrugging at Bepo’s look. _Mostly_ , he mouthed in reply.

 _“That’s good,”_ Nami replied. _“What happened to Torao?”_

 _“What’s going on with Torao?”_ That was Chopper.

 _“Is Torao-kun all right?”_ Robin.

 _“That’s what we’re waiting to find out,”_ Nami said impatiently. _“Bepo?”_

Bepo suppressed the urge to pinch his snout. It was easy to forget the comfortable chaos of the Straw Hats after being away from them for a while. Bepo opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Images of Doflamingo and Law staring at each other, of Marines shooting, of Law _falling_ flashed before his eyes. He felt himself tearing up and almost jumped when he felt an arm slip through his. Ikkaku again.

“Just tell them, Bepo,” she said quietly.

Bepo swallowed and nodded.

 _“Tell us what?”_ That was Usopp.

“Doflamingo,” Bepo said around the lump in his throat. Ikkaku squeezed his arm. “Somehow he got out of Impel Down in a Marine ship.”

 _“WHAT?!”_ the Straw Hats exploded collectively.

“He showed up in our territory, demanded to see Law, then blew up my ship,” Shachi summarized.

 _“And Torao went,”_ Zoro supplied.

“Yeah,” Bepo nodded, though they couldn’t see him.

 _“What happened with Mingo?”_ Luffy demanded, voice colder than Bepo had ever heard it.

Bepo was once more thankful Luffy was an ally and not an enemy. “H-he took Law. And Penguin and Jean Bart. He, uh, shot Law, probably with Seastone, and took him.”

There were sounds of fury on the other end of the line, confirming what Bepo had expected to happen. Law might be the captain of his own crew, but somewhere between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa, the Straw Hats had taken to Law as one of their own and would fight for him—already had fought for him—as such. Law would always belong to the Hearts first, but Bepo supposed he could share when the others cared so much for him. Yes, this was the right call.

 _“We’re coming,”_ Luffy said.

* * *

The first thing Law became aware of was pain. His shoulder was on fire and his head throbbed. He tried to reach for his shoulder to assess whatever damage was causing so much pain, but his body wouldn’t respond. Everything felt heavy—so heavy. Law groaned.

“Captain? Are you with us?”

Even though his eyelids felt as heavy as the rest of his body, Law managed to force them open. He blinked a few times before his surroundings came into focus. He was lying on the floor of… somewhere. He was on his back, looking up at the nondescript ceiling. He tried to lift his hands to rub his eyes, but the sound of chains clanking startled him. He tilted his head down to see Seastone cuffs around his wrists.

“Captain?”

He recognized Jean Bart’s voice. And the first voice had been Penguin.

And the memories flooded back in. Shachi’s shipwreck. Doflamingo. The Seastone bullet. Strings everywhere.

“Yeah,” he croaked. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m here.”

“Thank god,” Penguin murmured.

Law swallowed. “How long have I been out?”

“Few hours?” Jean Bart guessed. “Hard to tell down here.”

Law huffed in response. “Brig?”

“Yeah.”

“You both okay?”

“We’re not hurt,” Penguin said, not quite answering the question. But Law knew what he meant; there was something demeaning and violating about those strings taking away your agency. He knew that feeling well.

“Captain, I’m sorry.” That was Jean Bart. “I couldn’t…” he trailed off.

Law wished he could see the larger man’s face, but at the moment it was taking all Law had just to stare at the ceiling. “I told you before, it’s not your fault. He made you grab me.”

“I know, but…”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Law cut in sharply, “got it?”

A pause. “Yes, Captain.”

Law sighed. They would probably need to address this again later, but it would have to wait. Law turned his head and had to wait for his vision to stop spinning before he could see the bars locking him in. He could feel the oppressive energy of Seastone emitting from them. Between the bullet in Law’s shoulder, the shackles on his wrists, and the bars of the cell, Doflamingo was really taking no chances with Law’s powers. Smart. The last time he’d seen Law’s abilities was Dressrosa, and a lot of time had passed since then.

He still needed to get a better sense of the space he was in, to see where Penguin and Jean Bart were, but the prospect of sitting up seemed like a herculean task. The trio lapsed into silence for several minutes as Law worked himself up to move. Finally, he took in a deep breath and slowly started to sit up. He felt unsteady and, without thinking, put his right hand on the floor for balance but hissed as pain jolted from his wounded shoulder down to his fingertips.

“Captain?”

Law grunted but didn’t otherwise reply, his teeth clenched against the pain. He listed to the side, but he’d sat up far enough that he could collapse his left shoulder against the wall. After a moment, he shifted until his back was flush against the wall. He dropped his head back and shut his eyes, sweat rolling down his neck.

He _really_ needed to get the bullet out of his shoulder.

Once he’d caught his breath, Law opened his eyes and let his vision adjust to the dim lighting. Now he could see the space; it was more open than he’d expected. There were several cells, each enclosed by Seastone bars, likely in case the Marines had to transport multiple Devil Fruit users at once. Jean Bart sat in the cell across from Law, and he nodded when he saw Law’s eyes on him.

“Captain.”

Law nodded tiredly back then continued to inspect the room. There was an empty cell next to Jean Bart, and Penguin was in the cell next to Law.

“Hey,” Penguin greeted when Law met his eyes.

“Hey.”

“With all due respect, you look like shit, Captain.”

Law snorted. “I can imagine. I can’t exactly use my Fruit to get this Seastone bullet out of my shoulder. Cuffs and bars are one thing,” he said, lightly shaking his shackles. “The bullet is the real problem.”

“What can we do?” Penguin asked.

Law considered. He might be the Heart Pirates’ doctor, but he made sure each member of his crew had working medical knowledge so they could assist him and wouldn’t be completely reliant on him in case he was out of commission. Penguin had been with him longer than anyone other than Bepo and Shachi, so he’d been helping Law in the infirmary for years. If he could guide Penguin in removing the bullet, that would be an element of surprise they could use against Doflamingo. Law always carried a small surgical kit with him in case he needed to perform field medicine, so if he hadn’t been stripped of that…

Law’s thoughts were interrupted as the brig door slammed open and light flooded in. Law squinted against the sudden onslaught of brightness, expecting to see Doflamingo outlined in the light, but the figure that stumbled through the door was too small. A Marine, moving jerkily—still being controlled, Law noted—shoved the figure forward toward the empty cell. By the time Law’s eyes adjusted again, the guard’s back was blocking Law’s view of the figure that was shoved into the cell.

As the soldier walked back toward the door, he threw a pained look in Law’s direction. _“Help,”_ he mouthed before the strings pulled him out of the door and shut the door behind him.

Law raised an eyebrow before turning toward the newest prisoner… and his eyes widened as the man straightened.

“White Chase-ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/caitlin_kelly11) and [Tumblr](https://purplehairedwonder.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two conversations.

“White Chase-ya?”

Smoker’s eyes flicked in Law’s direction, and his lips thinned into a line. “Law.”

Law frowned. “What are you doing here?”

Smoker grimaced and leaned back against the wall of his cell. The Seastone shackles around his wrists clanked with his movements. “Somehow, I keep getting caught up in your shit with Joker.”

Law snorted despite himself. He supposed it _was_ a bit of déjà vu, calling back to being locked up on Punk Hazard. Too bad Law was restrained with actual Seastone this time.

Penguin was looking between Law and Smoker, confused, but he clearly knew he wouldn’t get an explanation so instead asked, “Did Akainu really let Doflamingo out of Impel Down and give him a ship to go after Captain?”

Smoker grunted. “Is that what he said?”

Jean Bart nodded. “He also said he wasn’t interested in running errands for Akainu.”

“That much is true, anyway,” Smoker replied. His tone made it eminently clear that he was unhappy to be having this conversation with three pirates—but he answered anyway.

“What do you mean?”

“Sakazuki did want to go after Law,” he said, nodding in Law’s direction. “And after Dressrosa, he thought he could use Doflamingo to do it.”

Had Law had the energy, he would have straightened at that. As it was, he narrowed his eyes. “What does he know about Dressrosa?”

Law knew Penguin and Jean Bart were watching him—he’d been intentionally vague about what had gone on there and why, though Penguin knew far more than most of the Heart Pirates about Law’s history with the former Warlord, and he’d rarely mentioned it since. At the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. The last thing he wanted was his history with Doflamingo to become common knowledge. Sengoku knew because of his connection to Cora-san, but Law got the impression the man was content in his retirement to let things lie in his adopted son’s memory. Akainu, though… The less that son of a bitch knew about Law, the better.

Smoker appraised him from his cell before speaking. “Whatever Fujitora reported, I assume.”

Of course. Though he wouldn’t know the details of the backstory, Fujitora had witnessed enough to know there _was_ a history there—one that was intensely personal on both sides. That could have been enough for Akainu.

Law let out a breath. “Right.”

“Captain?” Penguin asked quietly, but Law shook his head. Penguin frowned but nodded.

“Why the sudden interest in the Captain?” Jean Bart asked. “He’s been an Emperor for two years now.”

Smoker shifted, seemingly looking for a more comfortable position. “It’s not sudden. Sakazuki’s had it in for you since you saved Straw Hat Luffy at Marineford,” he replied, addressing Law directly. “He took that as a personal insult. And then you pulled that stunt to become a Warlord _and_ made an alliance with the rubber idiot before proceeding to completely upend the status quo on the Grand Line.” He raised an eyebrow. “Need I go on?”

 _“I broke the gears,”_ Law had said when he’d destroyed the SAD production on Punk Hazard. And the effects had certainly avalanched after that, though Law hadn’t necessarily expected to see it.

“I’m sure he’s thrilled the alliance hasn’t ended either,” Law muttered.

Law had known that he was in this alliance for the long haul the morning after Doflamingo’s fall. Law had been sitting, his body broken and spirit afloat, among the drooping sunflowers as the sun rose over the toy soldier’s cabin. Luffy, who Law thought had been sleeping off his injuries, had sat down next to him with a murmured “Torao” and had gently entwined their fingers. Law had leaned into him in silent response. _Thank you. Why am I alive? What do I do now?_ all running through his mind. Luffy had tightened his grip on Law’s hand, anchoring him.

“He knew targeting you would draw Straw Hat’s attention,” Smoker confirmed. “He was counting on it.”

“Is he trying to start a war?” Penguin demanded, aghast.

“The closer Straw Hat comes to finding Laugh Tale, the more anxious he gets. He’ll take any chance to stop that from happening.” Smoker shrugged. “Though it’s moot now; Doflamingo screwed Sakazuki over.”

“Which brings us back to the Captain’s original question: How do _you_ figure into this, Smoker?” Jean Bart asked, crossing his arms. Law belatedly noticed that Jean Bart had shackles around his wrists as well, though they were of the regular sort since he wasn’t a Fruit user. A quick glance confirmed Penguin did too.

“I was assigned to lead the mission. Doflamingo was chained with so much Seastone I could barely get near him, and he was guarded by multiple soldiers at all times. He was supposed to be an asset, nothing more.”

Law raised an eyebrow, lips twitching. “ _You_ were coming to take me on, White Chase-ya?” Their last fight hadn’t gone particularly well for Smoker, though he _had_ saved Law’s life by recovering his heart from Vergo. Law would always hate the Marines after what had happened to Flevance, but Smoker was one he grudgingly respected. Still. “Should I be offended that I didn’t even warrant an admiral’s attention?”

Smoker replied with an unimpressed look. “The admirals have been spread thin over the last two years, and you know it.” It was true; since Doflamingo’s fall and the end of his underworld empire, the dissolution of the Warlords, and Kaido’s defeat, the admirals had had their work cut out for them keeping the peace.

“Even so, attacking an Emperor without an admiral—” Jean Bart began.

“And with a former Warlord on board,” Penguin added helpfully.

“—seems like a mission that should be led by an admiral,” Jean Bart finished.

Law found himself wondering if Akainu sent Smoker because he had history with Law… and Straw Hat-ya.

Smoker sighed. “Like I said, its moot now anyway.”

“Because Doflamingo escaped,” Law supplied.

“Once we approached your territory, he was released from the strongest Seastone restraints with the understanding he’d be shot on the spot with a Seastone bullet if he pulled anything.”

Law grimaced. _Idiots._

“Oh, so it’s _your_ fault Captain got shot,” Penguin snapped. “Always so competent, you Marines.”

Smoker startled, turning to examine Law. Law gestured weakly at his wound, his shackles clinking. “Seastone bullet lodged in my shoulder.” His lips curled. “Thanks for that.”

“That explains a lot,” Smoker mumbled before raising his voice. “You’re right.” He said it as if it took a great amount of effort to make the concession. It probably did. “He took control of the ship almost immediately. He overwhelmed us, and he forced my men to cuff me, knowing I wouldn’t fight them.” His voice tightened as he spoke, barely containing his fury at the memory.

Something was still bothering Law. “Where’s your number two? The swordswoman.”

Smoker’s expression darkened. “He’s got her on guard duty. She was watching me when he attacked you.”

That explained why Law hadn’t seen either of them earlier; Doflamingo likely hadn’t wanted to risk losing any measure of control of the situation by putting familiar faces in the battle.

“Has Doflamingo said what he wants?” Jean Bart asked after a quiet moment, eyes flicking to Law before returning to Smoker.

Smoker shook his head before landing his stare flatly on Law. “He just called it Family business.”

* * *

Law jerked into full consciousness, hissing as his shoulder flared and blinking as the brig door opened and light once more flooded the dim room. After the conversation with Smoker, the four men had fallen into an uncomfortable silence. Law had felt drained—and by more than just the excessive amounts of Seastone he was being exposed to.

At some point, night had fallen—the Heart Pirates’ confrontation with Doflamingo had happened near dusk, and Law had apparently been out for several hours after that—though the darkened brig gave little indication of the time of day. Law had slumped back against the wall in the least painful position he could manage and had drifted in and out of wakefulness, familiar dreams of gunshots, black feathers, blood, and laughter never far from the back of his eyelids.

Two Marines entered the brig and stopped in front of Law’s cell. Law watched as they opened the door and stepped inside toward him. Despite the movements Doflamingo’s strings were forcing them to make, they looked back toward Smoker.

“V-vice Admiral,” the second Marine muttered. “We can’t—”

“I know,” Smoker gritted out. “Don’t blame yourselves. Focus on staying alive now to fight back later.”

“Yessir,” both men agreed before returning their attention to Law.

Law inhaled sharply and his vision spun as the Marines hauled him to his feet.

“Captain!” Penguin called as the Marines pushed Law out of his cell and toward the door. Law didn’t resist; he didn’t have the strength to with the Seastone still in his shoulder. “Where are you taking him?”

They all knew the answer to that question. “Doflamingo wants to see him,” the first Marine said in unneeded confirmation.

“It’s fine, Penguin,” Law said over his shoulder. “He wants me alive.” For how long, Law didn’t know. But he could use this chance to do some reconnaissance—anything was better than just sitting in that cell helplessly.

“But—”

“Penguin.” That was Jean Bart. Law was, not for the first time since Sabaody, thankful for the former captain’s calm and presence of mind; it had made him an instantly popular presence on the Polar Tang, and Law had always taken his counsel, when offered, seriously. “He knows.”

As the brig door swung shut, Law caught a glimpse of Penguin’s worried look and Jean Bart’s level, if somber, stare.

Law was surprised when the Marines steered him up some stairs then into a bathroom. “He told us to tell you to clean yourself up,” the second Marine said, nodding to the small bathroom. The Marines left Law alone in the bathroom, waiting outside.

For a moment, irritation at being underestimated flooded through Law’s veins, but it quickly diminished as he realized there wasn’t much he _could_ do from here—the Seastone was suppressing his powers and draining his strength, and the small window wasn’t big enough for Law to fit through; and even if he could have fit through the window, where would he go? They were on a ship in the middle of the ocean, and Law was an anchor. Not to mention, two of Law’s men were still prisoners in the brig, and he wouldn’t leave without them.

Law took the opportunity to relieve himself then checked his pockets—an awkward task with his restraints. He sighed in relief when he found his surgical kit; the Marines must not have gone through his pockets once he was taken captive—or Doflamingo hadn’t made them do so. His mistake. With this, Law could remove the Seastone bullet from his shoulder and alleviate its worst effects. Or Penguin could. He hoped.

Returning the kit to his pocket, Law turned on the faucet and splashed some water in his face. He dared a glance into the mirror and winced. His features were (unsurprisingly) more drawn than usual, and though his navy shirt was dark enough to disguise much of the blood, there was still an obvious dark stain on the shoulder. He wet one of the towels then gently pulled the cloth of his shirt away from the skin, wincing when the dried blood caused it to stick. Once he’d separated the fabric from his skin, he took the damp towel and gently cleaned off as much of the blood as he could. It was awkward with his restricted wrists, but he managed as best he could. As the blood came away, the purpling of the skin became obvious around the bullet wound. He prodded around the wound with his fingers, grimacing at its tenderness.

There was a knock at the door. “All right, Trafalgar. Let’s go.”

With a weary sigh, Law splashed another handful of water in his face then dried off with a clean towel. He opened the door and allowed the Marines to push him forward down the hall again. He knew when to pick his battles, and this was not one of those times. Law did his best to make a mental map of the ship and number of Marines he saw, though his foggy mind wasn’t making that an easy task.

Eventually, Law was directed onto the ship’s deck. Law squinted at the morning sunlight, which was a stark contrast to the dim brig. He stumbled slightly, and the Marines shoved him forward. Law pressed his lips into a thin line but said nothing. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw he was been directed toward a small table with two chairs—one predictably occupied by Doflamingo. He was eating breakfast as Smoker’s number two was forced to stand behind him as a bodyguard. Law could practically feel the anger radiating off her, which he knew Doflamingo was basking in.

As Law approached, Doflamingo looked up and smirked. He gestured toward the empty chair across from him, and, when Law was too slow in taking it, twitched his fingers so Law’s Marine escorts pushed him down by the shoulders. Law ground his teeth against the jolt of fresh pain that radiated down his arm and through his chest but refused to give the other man the satisfaction of making a sound. Doflamingo’s smirk widened anyway. After dismissing the Marines with the wave of a hand, Doflamingo turned his full attention to Law.

“You know Captain Tashigi, don’t you, Law?” he said, nodding to the woman behind him. Her eyes flicked to Law and softened slightly before hardening again.

“We’ve met.”

“Hm. On Punk Hazard, wasn’t it?”

Doflamingo knew full well that was the case, so Law didn’t dignify the question with a response.

“Still delightful company, I see,” Doflamingo said, raising an eyebrow. “Some things never change, eh, Law?”

“My apologies,” Law drawled. “The Seastone bullet in my shoulder seems to be suppressing my manners as well as my Fruit.”

Doflamingo’s lips turned upward, apparently pleased at the response. “Fufufu. You must be hungry. Eat,” he directed, nodding toward the food on the table. No bread, Law noted idly.

Law didn’t move. Doflamingo sighed dramatically. “If I were going to kill you, Law, I wouldn’t have only shot you in the shoulder yesterday.” A twitch of the lips. “Besides, is poison really my style?”

Fine.

Still, Law raised his shackled wrists wordlessly, indicating how awkward it would be to eat with the restraints on.

Amused, Doflamingo twitched his fingers, and one of the Marine guards from earlier came forward. He brandished a key and unlocked the shackle on Law’s right wrist. Law let out a relieved breath before he could stop himself, but the relief was short-lived as he realized the Marine was locking the free shackle to the chair; Law’s left arm—the unwounded one—was essentially useless. If he was going to eat, he’d have to use his wounded arm.

Law clenched his jaw, biting down on the words he’d like to spit at the other man, as Doflamingo chuckled. “Fufufu. You knew it wasn’t going to be that easy, Law. Now eat.”

Doing his best to ignore the intent gaze of the other man, Law resorted to serving himself from the dishes closest to him so he wouldn’t need to move his arm too much. He ended up with some eggs and fruit. He blinked in surprise when another Marine poured coffee into the mug in front of him. Doing his best to control the trembling in his arm, he gripped the mug and took a tentative sip to test the heat of the drink. It was tolerable, so he took a larger sip. Blessed caffeine. It helped clear the fog in his mind the tiniest bit.

Law picked, one-handed, at the food on his plate and took sips of coffee as he waited for Doflamingo to get to whatever it was that he wanted. He’d just popped a strawberry in his mouth when the other man finally spoke.

“I told you once that I would have been happy to settle things between us over drinks,” Doflamingo said. “Do you remember?”

Law paused, then swallowed the food. He looked up at Doflamingo, who had steepled his fingers and was staring at Law over them. Despite everything that had happened—despite how much stronger Law was now—that gaze still made Law feel ten years old.

“As I recall,” Law replied coolly, “Fujitora was holding me down with his gravity force after you’d shot me with your bullet strings.” He inclined his head. “But yes, I do remember.”

“I meant it, you know. You’re Family. We all were waiting for you to return to your rightful place.”

Law snorted derisively, memories of waking up chained to the Heart Throne after being _shot with lead bullets_ bouncing around the back of his mind. “Is _that_ what we’re doing here? Making up for lost time?” His eyes narrowed. “It’s hard to take you seriously when—” Law found himself suddenly without words as he thought about the previous day—about finding the smoldering wreck of Shachi’s ship and fighting to stop Shachi’s internal bleeding as he operated on his friend, about _that damn gun_ —so just gestured at his shoulder with his free hand. He could feel sharp, fiery anger coursing under his skin, but the numbing effect of the Seastone doused it almost as quickly as it came on, leaving Law feeling cold and hollow.

“You know what kind of Family we are.”

Law distantly noted the use of the present tense but didn’t dwell on it. “And that’s why I never came back.”

Doflamingo was uncharacteristically silent for several moments before he finally spoke. “There’s been something I’ve been wondering since you came to Dressrosa, Law.”

Law inclined his head, waited.

“Where were you _that_ night? Coraz- _Rosinante_ said you were out of the Birdcage. But you weren’t, were you?”

Law blinked, startled by the question—and by Doflamingo’s use of his brother’s name. Whatever he’d been expecting the other man to say, that wasn’t it. He couldn’t read the look on Doflamingo’s face either. Law took a breath, collecting himself—what did it matter if he told him now?

“No, I wasn’t.” He could still feel snowflakes on his eyelashes and the walls of the treasure chest pressing in on him… “Cora-san put me in one of the treasure chests.” His lips twisted into an expression he knew was ugly. “I heard everything.”

Including Doflamingo declaring Law would be taught to die for him. It had haunted Law for years that, had he not heard those words and had the Family recovered him, he probably _would_ have died for Doflamingo. Happily. For all the hatred Law carried for the man in front of him, he’d loved him once, too. The Family had called him a traitor when he put his vengeance plan into motion, but Law had been the one betrayed on Minion Island. He still woke up shaking and nauseated from nightmares in which he performed the Eternal Youth Operation, dying with a smile on his face for the man who’d murdered his savior.

Doflamingo stared at him for a long, tense moment as though placing Law into his memories of that night. It was… disconcerting. Then he nodded. “We never checked the chests.”

“No,” Law agreed.

Silence fell once more. Doflamingo continued to study Law across the table while Law tried not to think about getting out of the chest and walking away from the Family, sobbing soundlessly until he wasn’t.

Finally, Doflamingo seemed to shake himself out of whatever he was thinking and turned back to his involuntary bodyguard. “Take him back to the brig, would you, Captain Tashigi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/caitlin_kelly11) and [Tumblr](https://purplehairedwonder.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.

The walk back to the brig was quiet as Law turned over what had just happened; Doflamingo had the uncanny ability to keep Law off-balance, even after all these years. As he chewed on the unexpected conversation, he could feel the swordswoman’s eyes on him. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Well?” he demanded. “Spit it out.”

She started, pink rising in her cheeks. “W-what?”

“You’re staring. You obviously have something you want to say.”

Tashigi pursed her lips in annoyance but replied, “You said on Punk Hazard that you once worked for Doflamingo. But there was more to it than that, wasn’t there?”

Law shrugged his unwounded shoulder but didn’t elaborate. Let her make of that conversation what she would. It didn’t matter.

Tashigi huffed irritably. “There’s obviously a long history there. After getting out of Impel Down, he went after _you_ rather than simply escape, even though he could have. That tells me the hard feelings go both ways.”

Law smirked, unable to resist prodding, “Getting caught up in the affairs of pirates, Captain?”

“I’m as much a captive as you are, Trafalgar. I’d at least like to know what I’ve gotten myself into,” she snapped. “And if knowing whatever is going on between you and Doflamingo can help us escape, then yes, I’ll get involved in the affairs of damn pirates!”

Surprised, Law stopped and studied the woman. She was glaring at him, cheeks still tinged pink. She’d had that same fire back on Punk Hazard, though she hadn’t been strong enough to back up her words back then. That _was_ two years ago, though. Maybe he could make use of her—especially if Doflamingo was keeping her close.

They eyed each other for a moment before Tashigi jerked awkwardly, the strings pressing her into motion again. She pushed at Law to get him to start walking again, and Law hissed as her hand knocked into his shoulder.

After several steps, Law said, “You’re right. It’s a long and ugly story, and it’s personal on both sides.” He looked back at her. “If you want to get out of this, we need to work together.”

“What do you want?”

“Information.”

“What kind of information?”

“Where we’re going, for starters,” Law listed. “Whether he has more allies we’ll need to account for. Anything about what he wants.”

“Revenge?” Tashigi suggested as if Law were an idiot to have not considered it. Law barely suppressed an eye roll.

“Having a chat over breakfast rather than him beating the shit out of me would indicate something… else. More. I don’t know.” Law couldn’t help but feel like the meeting had been an assessment. Of what, Law had no idea. And that made him uneasy.

“So, what? You want me to spy on him for you?”

“Consider it to be for yourself. And your men,” Law countered. Then he went for it: “And your boss.”

Tashigi inhaled sharply, and Law knew he had her. She’d been the one to push Smoker to work with Law and Luffy on Punk Hazard, after all. She was the practical one of that pair.

“Fine,” she agreed coldly, coming to a stop outside the brig door. “I’ll find out whatever I can.”

Law nodded and she opened the door. She shoved him inside and into his cell. Once Law’s cell door was locked, Tashigi turned to Smoker.

“Smoker-san…”

“Stay alive, Tashigi,” the Vice Admiral replied brusquely, cutting her off. “Whatever it takes. You hear me?”

Tashigi glanced back at Law briefly before nodding at Smoker. “You too,” she replied before being forced to retreat from the brig. The door shut with a clang behind her.

“Captain!” Penguin exclaimed, scurrying toward their shared cell bars. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Law replied, sitting down against the wall once more. He ran his hands tiredly over his face. “He just wanted to talk.”

“What?” Penguin sounded skeptical, and Law didn’t blame him. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting when he’d been taken from his cell either.

“I don’t know what he wants, but it doesn’t seem like it’s just revenge.” Law didn’t doubt revenge was _part_ of whatever Doflamingo was up to, but there was something else. Something he wasn’t seeing yet.

“Now what?”

Law’s lips twisted up as he shifted to dig around in his pocket. “How do you feel about a bit of field surgery, Peng?”

* * *

“You think he’s okay?”

Nami looked up from the map she’d been studying to see Chopper on the other side of the table. She smiled wanly at the reindeer, who was frowning worriedly. “Who, Torao?”

Over the years, Chopper and Law had developed an unexpected friendship as doctors; Nami thought it would never stop looking odd to see the two of them together, poring over journals or debating animatedly about something medical no one else could understand. But it made a certain kind of sense. Chopper pushed Law to remember the humanity behind medicine while Law pushed Chopper to challenge himself in ways he’d never thought he could manage. (And, Nami supposed, Law’s best friend was a polar bear mink, so who was to say what was odd?)

Nami looked at the vivre card on the table; after the initial scorching they’d discovered on the paper the day the Heart Pirates had called them for help, it had remained undamaged. That had been a good sign as they’d used it to track down their ally—no, friend.

Their alliance had technically run its course after Kaido’s defeat two years earlier, but Luffy had refused to let Law dissolve it, and Law hadn’t put up much more than token resistance. Though their situations had changed, especially with Law’s rise to Emperor and his decision to take over protecting territory Doflamingo and Kaido had left behind, the two crews had remained allies because of the friendships that had developed between them—and especially their captains. While Law had chosen, like most of the previous Emperors, to establish a territory with a home base, Luffy would not be tied down in his search for One Piece, so any islands he took under his protection ended up, by proxy, protected by Law as well, since Law was usually in a better position to send aid.

The Straw Hats had been in constant contact with the Heart Pirates after that first call; between Bepo’s and Nami’s calculations, they’d figured they’d been about two days apart at the time of Law’s capture so decided they’d make the best time if they both followed their portions of Law’s vivre card until they met up—or found Law.

“No. Well, yes,” Chopper replied, correcting himself. “I _am_ worried about Torao, but we know he’s still alive from his vivre card, right?” Nami nodded. Chopper glanced out the window toward the deck. “I’m worried about Luffy.”

Nami turned and followed the little doctor’s gaze toward Luffy, who was sitting on the figurehead. She knew what Chopper meant; Luffy’s typical frenetic, playful energy had been subdued since the call from the Hearts. He hadn’t said much, other than to check with Nami on their progress and get food from Sanji, and spent most of his time on the figurehead, staring out toward the horizon. Nami knew from years of experience with her captain that he became serious when his loved ones were in danger, but she couldn’t help but feel there was more going on here.

According to her crewmates who had been in Dressrosa, _something_ had happened between Law and Luffy on the castle rooftop when they were fighting Doflamingo that had brought the two men close. Robin seemed to have the best idea, but even she didn’t know the full story. In Wano and in the years after, Nami seen that connection in the way Luffy had glued himself to Law whenever they were together and in the way Law didn’t stop him, in shared smiles and hidden laughs, in shared food and lingering touches. She’d commented on it to Bepo once, and he’d nodded knowingly; the Hearts had noticed it too.

And now, Law was in danger from Doflamingo once more, and whatever had happened on the roof seemed to be coming back to Luffy. For all his openness, Luffy tended to keep personal worries to himself, and this seemed to be another case of that.

“I think he’s worried about Torao, too,” Nami said finally. She turned back to Chopper and forced herself to smile. “But it’ll fine be!”

“You think so?”

“Between those two idiot captains? And their highly competent crews? Doflamingo doesn’t stand a chance.”

Chopper huffed a laugh, and Nami spared one final glance for her idiot captain before returning to her map. She had another idiot captain to find.

* * *

Law slumped wearily against the brig wall, sweat drenched and woozy with pain but free of the bullet in his shoulder. He’d awkwardly pressed himself as close to the Seastone bars separating his cell from Penguin’s as he could without touching them, biting down on his shirt to keep from crying out as Penguin used the tools in the surgical kit to dig out the Seastone bullet in Law’s shoulder (sans anesthesia). Penguin’s movements were awkward with the strange angle he’d been forced to work at and his own restraints limiting his movements, but he’d pushed through at Law’s encouragement.

Once Penguin had removed the bullet—and thankfully it was still whole—Law had nearly collapsed from the return of _feeling_ , as though color had come back into his vision, after the Seastone had dulled his senses so acutely. Penguin had then stitched up the wound as best he could, refusing to let Law further risk infection the longer they sat in the dank, dirty brig. It was ugly and would scar, but Law had just nodded his thanks to his friend. Penguin, meanwhile, muttered darkly under his breath about having his captain’s blood on his hands.

The shackles on Law’s wrists still suppressed his powers, but the brain fog had lifted. Law could _think_ again. And they would have an element of surprise on Doflamingo, as long as he thought Law bound twice over by Seastone.

Still, the pain from the makeshift surgery was intense, so Law spent the day drifting in and out of consciousness as his body forced him to rest to start healing as best it could in the face of the draining effects of the Seastone. Penguin woke him up every few hours to check in on him but otherwise let him be.

A heaviness sat on the air among the four prisoners as they waited to see when they’d garner their captor’s attention once more.

* * *

The next evening, the brig door opened and Tashigi entered, flanked by two Marines. The soldiers unlocked Law’s cell and pulled him to his feet. Though the bullet in his shoulder was now gone, Law didn’t have to fake the grunt of pain as the healing wound was jostled.

“He wants to see you,” Tashigi said as Law exited his cell.

“I figured,” he replied dryly.

“Captain,” Penguin said. Law looked back at him. “Be careful.” There was an edge to his voice, and Law could understand his worry.

Law nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the brig. He glanced at Tashigi, wondering if she’d picked up any useful information since their conversation the day before, but her eyes flicked at the other two Marines before shaking her head minutely.

Interesting. She didn’t trust these men enough to share anything in front of them. Either they were being forced to report on one another or they were voluntarily helping Doflamingo.

Law frowned as they passed the door that had taken him to the deck the day before and instead up another set of stairs and down a hallway. Tashigi brushed past Law to knock on the door at the end of the hall.

“Herrenlos,” she whispered by his ear as she moved by him.

Law stiffened in surprise. The swordswoman had apparently picked up some information after all. But what was Herrenlos? Something niggled in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Enter,” Doflamingo called at the knock, and Law’s hands clenched into fists and unclenched in front of him.

Tashigi opened the door, and Law’s guards nudged him inside. He’d been taken to the captain’s quarters. There was a neatly-made bed, a dresser, a desk covered with scattered papers and maps, and a table with two chairs. Law’s eyes widened and a growl rose in his throat when he saw his hat on the dresser and Kikoku propped against the wall next to the bed. Doflamingo reclined in one of the chairs with one arm thrown casually over the back, the other holding some papers that the former Warlord watched Law over with a knowing smirk; he’d gotten the exact reaction he’d hoped for.

Law was going to make the bastard regret displaying Law’s belongings like trophies. But for now, he had to make sure the man believed he was completely helpless.

“I love what you’ve done with the place,” he drawled.

Doflamingo’s lips twitched before he dismissed Law’s guards. “Wait outside the door,” he told Tashigi. She nodded jerkily, not that she had a choice as she exited the room with one final look at Law. The word she’d whispered to him was obviously important, but what _was_ it? Why did it sound so familiar?

“Sit,” Doflamingo directed in an uncomfortable echo of the previous morning. “Dinner will be here soon.”

Law contemplated resisting for only a moment before sitting of his own volition rather than let Doflamingo force his compliance. No, he needed to use this as an information-gathering operation, and getting into a spat over something so small wouldn’t help with that.

“And here I thought you’d forgotten about me,” Law said, doing his best to lounge in the chair casually despite his restraints.

Doflamingo’s smirk widened. “Never.”

Law felt an uncomfortable chill run down his spine, the implication clear; Doflamingo had never forgotten about Law, not after Minion Island, not after Dressrosa, and not now. They were forever linked. Law schooled his features.

Doflamingo eyed Law for another moment, as if making sure his message had been received, before returning his attention to the papers in his hand. If that was the way he was going to play this… Law looked around the room. He clenched his jaw as his eyes went to Kikoku, but he forced himself to keep looking. The papers and maps on the desk were obviously of the most interest, but he couldn’t make out what was on them from his current position.

After several silent minutes, there was a knock at the door. Doflamingo looked up. “That’ll be dinner,” he told Law before calling, “Enter.” Doflamingo rose and discarded the paper he’d been reading on the desk as two Marines entered with several trays of food. Law pushed himself up from his seat while Doflamingo’s back was turned to try to get a look at the desk but was unable to see more than the unfamiliar outlines of a few islands on a map that Doflamingo’s paper soon covered. Law sat back down, and the Marines quickly set the table with plates and silverware and placed several dishes in the middle before departing. Doflamingo returned to his chair and gestured at the food.

“Eat.” 

Law still didn’t know what the other man was up to, but there was no point in weakening himself further by refusing food. He served himself a fish entree and vegetable side and set to awkwardly eating with the shackles still around his wrists. The food might not be Sanji’s, but it was significantly better than the scraps they’d been given in the brig. The two men ate in silence, Law unwilling to give the other man the satisfaction of speaking first.

“You know, Law,” Doflamingo said once both of their plates were empty. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve been following your rise over the last two years.”

Law raised an eyebrow. “They let you have the paper in Impel Down?”

“Fufufu, of course. One of my few luxuries as a prisoner. But the paper hasn’t been my only source.”

Law frowned, considering the soldiers Tashigi hadn’t wanted to speak in front of. “Some of the men on this ship are working for you.”

Doflamingo’s smirk simply widened. Law had his own sources within the Marines, so he wasn’t surprised Doflamingo did too, even after Vergo's fall. He was starting to understand how Doflamingo’s takeover of the ship had happened after Smoker’s version of the story.

“How’s your alliance with Straw Hat?” Doflamingo asked after a moment.

Law’s eyes narrowed at the change in subject, but he didn’t say anything.

“Pirate alliances rarely last as long as yours has,” Doflamingo added. “I must congratulate you. But you did tell me once that Straw Hat can perform miracles.”

And Law had been right. Luffy was the reason Law was still alive today, not having died on Dressrosa as he’d expected to.

“What of it?” Law didn’t like the direction the conversation was taking.

“I only wonder if they’ll be able to perform yet another one.”

Law frowned. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“My source has their ship about a day out, moving very quickly in our direction.” Law’s eyes widened. His crew had called the Straw Hats?

Of course they had. It was the smart thing to do.

Doflamingo had been defeated by Luffy on Dressrosa, and Luffy had only grown stronger in the intervening years. Yet Doflamingo didn’t seem concerned at all.

In fact, he seemed pleased.

“You wanted them to come.”

“Very good,” Doflamingo replied. “I have a debt to settle with Straw Hat. But don’t worry, Law. I won’t kill them. Or _your_ men.”

Law started. “What?”

“I have use for your men when they come for you, Law. They’re not far out either, by the way.” His smirk was practically feral. “But the Straw Hats? Well, how many Family members do you think Akainu will exchange for them?”

“Not a single member of your Family is worth one toenail of any of the Straw Hats,” Law hissed.

Doflamingo growled angrily, strings flying from his hand, binding Law to the chair. The inertia from the strings threw Law backwards, knocking the chair over and sending Law onto his back with a surprised _oof_ as he was suddenly staring up at the ceiling and unable to move. The larger man rose from his chair, posture predatory as he rounded the table to tower over Law.

Doflamingo stepped one leg over Law’s chest and knelt, straddling him. Law recoiled from the invasion of his space, and Doflamingo reached down to grasp Law’s shoulder. He pressed hard as his thumb found the bullet wound. Law gasped, vision darkening around the edges, as the pressure increased and Doflamingo dug into the stitches and broke the wound open again.

“What?” Doflamingo frowned, and Law realized with a jolt that of course the string Fruit user would notice the messy stitches in his shoulder. _Shit_.

Doflamingo grabbed Law’s shirt and pulled the collar down to the side, revealing Law’s bare shoulder and the freshly bleeding wound. His thumb jabbed into the blood and rubbed around the wound, Law struggling not to writhe under the pressure, until he found the broken stitches. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

“You removed the bullet,” Doflamingo noted. “I should have known not to leave you on your own for too long. You’ve always been too clever for your own good, Law.” He rose and stepped back from his captive, pulling that familiar pistol from his waistband. He twirled it in his fingers a few times before aiming it at Law. Law went cold. “I should put another bullet in you, somewhere it won’t be so easily removed. Make sure you won’t cause any more trouble.”

“Why don’t you just kill me?” Law was getting sick of playing by the other man’s rules when he didn’t even know what game they were playing.

Doflamingo tilted his head, as if surprised by the question. “I need you alive, Law.”

“Why?”

“There’s something only you can do for me.”

 _Of course_. Law huffed a laugh, remembering a similar moment on the castle roof in Dressrosa, putting as much disdain into it as he could manage. “How many times do I need to tell you? I’m not going to perform the Eternal Youth Surgery on you, you son of a bitch.”

“That’s not what I need you for.”

Law blinked. “Then wha—”

Doflamingo cut him off. “I’m dying. And you’re going to fix it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/caitlin_kelly11) and [Tumblr](https://purplehairedwonder.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: There is an assault in this chapter. It's not overtly sexual, but if that sort of thing bothers you, avoid the italicized section.

Law was so startled by the revelation that he forgot his vulnerable position for a moment, eyes widening. Dying? He could have laughed, except—

“I’m going to fix it?” he echoed in disbelief, brain catching up with the other man’s words. “Why the _hell_ would I do that?”

Doflamingo set his pistol down on the table—Law’s shoulders loosened at that—and reached down to grab Law by the collar and pull him upright in the chair he was bound to.

“For one thing,” he said directly into Law’s face as Law very carefully did not flinch. “It’s your fault.”

“Oh?” Law raised an eyebrow. “As happy as that would make me, when did I—”

“Dressrosa.”

Law blinked, momentarily confused, then recognition struck like lightning. “The Gamma Knife.” That was supposed to be a killing blow—and it would have been against anyone who couldn’t stitch their organs back together with strings. But Doflamingo had said that was merely first aid, not healing. It had been a patch job for the immediate damage to his organs but didn’t account for the—

“You have radiation poisoning,” Law realized. He hadn’t spent much time thinking about the long-term effects of the attack after developing it because he hadn’t considered that someone might survive for more than a few agonizing minutes. But it made sense. Interesting.

Doflamingo rose to his full height, forcing Law to look up at him. “The doctors at Impel Down discovered it not long after I arrived. My unique abilities have kept me alive longer than I had any reason to live.”

“But you’re almost out of time,” Law deduced. Radiation at the level Doflamingo had been exposed to from that attack should have killed him within days, if not hours. That he had lived for two _years_ after the attack was downright miraculous. But even his impressive biology and the creative use of his Fruit couldn’t keep him alive indefinitely.

Doflamingo’s expression tightened, as if it pained him to concede, “Only the Ope Ope no Mi can cure me now.”

For a moment, Law was speechless as he processed what he’d just heard. Suddenly it made sense why Akainu had chosen _now_ to sic Doflamingo on him; he didn’t have any more time to wait if he was going to play that card. But Doflamingo was, as ever, the Joker—a wild card.

And then Law laughed, hard enough that tears formed in his eyes. He knew the laughter was jagged with sharp, unhinged edges to it, but he couldn’t stop himself. It had taken an additional two years—fifteen years since that night—but Law had pulled the trigger after all.

_Cora-san…_

After several long moments, Law collected himself with no little effort, aware that Doflamingo’s veins were bulging in fury. But Law couldn’t bring himself to care. Doflamingo couldn’t maim the only surgeon in the world who could save him. And Law would need to use his abilities if he were to operate on the former Warlord, so the threat of another Seastone bullet was just that—a threat. Even the one in his shoulder would have had to come out eventually.

“Why,” Law asked, amusement still evident in his voice, “would I help you when I was the one to deal the blow in the first place?” Especially now that Doflamingo knew the truth about that night and Law’s revenge mission.

“For the sake of your crew.”

Law stilled, all traces of humor dissolving. “What?”

“I have two members of your crew in the brig,” Doflamingo reminded him. “How long do you think Penguin and Jean Bart would hold up under torture, Law?” He tapped his chin, feigning thoughtfulness. “I’d bet on Jean Bart outlasting the bird, being a former captain and slave. But maybe he’ll surprise me.”

Fury, now uninhibited by Seastone, uncurled in Law’s chest. “No,” he snarled.

“No?” Now Doflamingo’s tone had turned amused. 

“They have nothing to do with this.”

“They have _everything_ to do with this,” Doflamingo sneered. “The moment you made them yours, they became mine as well. Because _you’ve_ been mine since you were ten years old, Law. You know what kind of Family we are.”

“You son of a bitch,” Law growled. “You leave them alone.” This is exactly what he’d been afraid of when he’d sent his crew to Zou while he went to Punk Hazard on his own.

“Why would I do that? I know better than to think I could torture _you_ into compliance. I trained you too well for that.” Doflamingo licked his lips in anticipation. “But your crew? I know you never did for them what I did for you.”

Doflamingo was right; he’d never treated his crew the way Doflamingo had treated his Family—valued for their usefulness to the captain. It had taken Cora-san’s death for Law to realize it, but Doflamingo was everything Law didn’t want to be in a leader. The only Donquixote legacy Law wanted to pass on was that of Cora-san.

The thought of Penguin and Jean Bart subjected to the cruelty he knew Doflamingo capable of, Law forced to watch helplessly as they suffered because of him, made Law sick. It was his job as captain to _protect_ his crew.

But he also knew the danger of healing Doflamingo, knew what the man could and would do once he was no longer suffering from the effects of radiation poisoning. Doflamingo couldn’t have much time left if he’d been willing to risk stealing a Marine ship and kidnapping Law in broad daylight. If they could just outlast him…

“And besides the two in the brig,” Doflamingo added, “the rest are sailing right into my arms as we speak.”

Law bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. Though his first instinct was panic, he forced his mind back to logic. Penguin and Jean Bart might be captive, but the rest of his crew was free. They would fight. And if the Straw Hats were also on the way, Doflamingo would be outmatched, even with a ship full of Marines under his control.

“I put my trust in my crew,” Law said finally. “And my allies.”

“Even against a Buster Call?” The retort was immediate, as if Law’s response had been expected. (It probably had been; Law had constantly felt steps behind Doflamingo ever since he’d known the man.)

Law went cold, memories of Flevance surfacing in his mind’s eye unbidden. The gunfire tearing through bodies like paper, the blood flowing like rivers, the heat of the fire that consumed the hospital and Lami, the moans of the dying children he should have been among, the weight of the corpses pressing in on him as he fled…

That hadn’t been a Buster Call, but it had been close enough.

He thought of Nico Robin and the haunted looks that she masked expertly from her crew but never could disguise from Law when he knew them from his own mirror.

He shook himself, trying to force the images from his mind. “What?”

Doflamingo smirked widely. “What do you think Akainu would do if I sent word that I’d lured both the Heart and Straw Hat crews to one place?” He slammed a hand down flat on the table, and Law started, despite himself. The memories had cracked his composure, and he knew Doflamingo had seen it. “It may not be his original plan, but do you think that man wouldn’t take the chance to wipe out the both of you at once?”

“You’d still be dying in that case,” Law countered, swallowing against the bile in his throat.

Doflamingo tilted his head. “Perhaps. But at least I’d be taking you and Straw Hat and your nakama with me.”

The words struck a familiar chord. Law had felt much the same when he’d made his plans for attacking Dressrosa; if he’d died, so be it—as long as Doflamingo’s death was assured in the process. And now their roles were reversed. The power of a man with nothing to lose could be a fearsome thing indeed.

“But it doesn’t have to come to that,” Doflamingo added.

“If I do the operation,” Law supplied flatly.

“It would make things simpler, would it not?”

Law’s eyes narrowed. “My crew will be unharmed.”

“As long as you play your part, they won’t be harmed,” Doflamingo confirmed with a creeping smile that made Law’s skin crawl.

“And the Straw Hats? They _are_ my allies.”

“Don’t push it.”

Law’s hands were clenched so tightly in fists that when he forced himself to loosen them, he found bloody crescent-shaped wounds in his palms. He absently rubbed his hands on his jeans, leaving bloody streaks on his thighs. He could try to push the negotiation further, but knowing Luffy, he wouldn’t care about or stick to a deal Law had struck anyway.

“Fine,” Law decided finally, the words strained. “I will treat the radiation poisoning _only_.”

He would not be cornered into the _other_ operation. Law didn’t mind dying to protect his nakama, but he wouldn’t unleash an eternally-young and powerful Doflamingo on them—or the world. And he knew his crew and allies wouldn’t accept him making that trade either. It was the one line he wasn’t willing to cross to protect them—at the end of the day, it wouldn’t protect them or anyone else he cared for anyway. He’d even risk the Buster Call for that one.

Doflamingo nodded. “Agreed.” He eyed Law. “But to make sure you don’t get any more smart ideas before we reach Herrenlos, you won’t be leaving my sight.”

Herrenlos. _Of course,_ Law thought as he remembered. It was the name of an island the Donquixote Family kept as a secure outpost in the New World in case they ever needed to flee their current locale. He’d learned all the names and locations of the Family outposts across the four Blues and Grand Line as a child. Law hadn’t thought about any of them in years since Doflamingo had been openly ruling Dressrosa while Law plotted his revenge. He’d asked Tashigi to find out where they were going, and she’d done so.

“Fantastic,” Law muttered.

* * *

The longer Law was away, the more Penguin’s worry gnawed at his insides. The three prisoners had been brought their usual scraps for dinner, and when Marines had come to escort them to the bathroom, he’d tried to find out Law’s status but had only gotten an elbow to the gut for his trouble. Once night had fallen and his captain—his _friend_ —still hadn’t returned, Penguin turned restless and started pacing his cell. Though he’d washed his hands in the bathroom, he could still feel Law’s blood on them from removing the bullet, and, though it wasn’t the first time, he’d never get used to that feeling.

“Would you stop before you wear a hole in the floor?” Smoker snapped. “Not all of us can swim.”

Penguin paused and glared at the Vice Admiral. “Easy to say when it’s not _your_ captain being held captive by a madman.”

“No, it’s my partner and my men,” Smoker retorted coldly.

Penguin stiffened. Smoker had been commanding this mission when Doflamingo had taken it over, leaving his men under the string man’s control. And the swordswoman who’d taken Law away was Smoker’s partner; he’d forgotten.

“Right,” he muttered, sliding down against the wall again and burying his face in his collar. He could only be so sympathetic when the man had been leading a mission to capture or kill his captain in the first place.

He knew Law was more than capable of taking care of himself—he was a freaking _Emperor_ —but he also knew there was a long, nasty history between the two former Warlords. And that history had been haunting Law since before Penguin had met him when Law was 13.

Having known Law for as long as he had, Penguin had seen and heard Law’s nightmares, had more than once held him as he came awake with whimpers or shrieks, his body wracked with tremors. He’d seen the haunted look in Law’s eyes, emphasized by the darkening circles under his eyes, and Law’s growing insomnia as he feared sleep, succumbing only when his body gave out from exhaustion. Once the original four Hearts had taken to the sea in the _Polar Tang_ , Penguin had watched as Law stared at the skies and constantly looked over his shoulder, always wary of a flash of pink.

Penguin had also kept a careful eye on his friend once he’d returned from Dressrosa. After Doflamingo’s fall, some of the weight had lifted from Law’s shoulders and some of the shadows had faded from his eyes, but Law had never told even him, Shachi, and Bepo everything that had happened on Dressrosa. More than once, he’d caught Law absently fingering the ugly scar on his arm and flinching at the sight of guns and knew whatever had happened wouldn’t leave him so easily.

Law kept his pain to himself, tried to avoid burdening his nakama no matter how much they _wanted_ to help him carry it—and so to know that Law, no matter how strong he was now, was once more in that man’s hands made Penguin sick.

Sometime during the night—it was impossible to keep track of time in the brig except for the visits of the guards and the sounds of activity above them on deck—the brig door opened. Penguin sat up, hoping to see Law, but it was the swordswoman.

“Tashigi,” Smoker said in surprise.

She put a finger to her lips. “I don’t have much time. I’m supposed to be going to the kitchens, but I took a detour.”

“Where’s Law?” Penguin demanded.

“With Doflamingo.” Penguin’s stomach sank. “As far as I know, he’s unharmed,” Tashigi added quickly, glancing between Penguin and Jean Bart. “But Doflamingo wants to keep an eye on him until we arrive.”

“Arrive?” Jean Bart asked.

“Where are we going?” Smoker prodded.

“An island called Herrenlos.”

Penguin frowned. “What’s that?”

Tashigi shrugged. “I don’t know. But it seemed to mean something to Trafalgar.” She looked at Smoker. “We should arrive sometime tomorrow.”

Smoker nodded thoughtfully. Tashigi, meanwhile, looked between Penguin and Jean Bart.

“Your crew is not far behind us.” She sighed. “Same with the Straw Hats.”

Smoker groaned, but Penguin and Jean Bart perked up. Penguin knew his nakama would come for them, but that they had apparently called the Straw Hats for backup as well was excellent news.

“Do you know what Doflamingo is up to?” Jean Bart asked.

Tashigi shook her head. “He sends me outside the room any time he talks about anything important.”

“Talks with who?” Smoker asked, leaning forward. “Law?”

“Him. And he’s been making calls on the Den Den Mushi.”

Smoker frowned. “Who would he be calling after two years in Impel Down?”

“I don’t know. Old contacts?” Tashigi twitched. “I have to go. Be careful,” she said, turning from the cells and leaving the brig.

“ _You_ be careful,” Smoker called after her, sighing as the door clanged shut behind her.

Penguin exchanged looks with Jean Bart. It was good that Law was okay, but that still didn’t answer what Doflamingo wanted him for. He supposed they would find out tomorrow.

He really hoped his nakama would hurry.

* * *

Though Law had never been to Herrenlos, he’d seen the maps and base schematics—though that had been nearly two decades earlier. Still, the name had stuck with him; with its name meaning _abandoned_ , the island had sounded haunted to Law when he was a boy. As the Marine vessel pulled into the docks on the island the next afternoon, Law took in the island through the window of the captain’s quarters and thought his younger self had been on the right track.

A rocky outcropping loomed over the beach, which was rocky rather than sandy and was scattered with desert flora. Atop the outcrop was the base—a warehouse with living quarters, from what Law could remember. The base was well-suited to defense from an outside attack… like would be coming from the Heart and Straw Hat crews.

As Law watched, the Marines, some under the control of strings and some moving of their own accord, started unloading cargo from the ship. Whatever items would be useful for stocking up the base, Law assumed.

Law flinched when one large hand came from behind to rest on his right shoulder, the other stroking down the left side of his face, tracing his line of his cheek—a facsimile of tenderness and affection.

“Stop that,” Law snapped then hissed in pain when a finger found its way into the bullet wound on his shoulder. His knees nearly buckled as the finger pressed into the wound, sending a jolt of pain down to his toes and drawing fresh blood, but Doflamingo’s unrelenting grip on his shoulder kept him upright.

“It’s time to go,” Doflamingo murmured into Law’s ear, his breath wet and warm against Law’s skin.

“Fine,” Law said through clenched teeth, gathering himself and turning on his heel. His shackles clanked with his sudden movement. He didn’t look at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo chuckled but let go of his shoulder and followed him. Tashigi was standing outside the door when Law opened it. She glanced back at him in surprise, eyes briefly falling to his left shoulder and blanching, but she was forced to walk half a step behind Law as a guard. Law ignored her reaction and strode forward. Doflamingo followed his two captives.

_Neither Law nor Doflamingo slept the night before. For several hours after their tense arrangement had been reached, Law remained tied to the chair, stewing silently, while Doflamingo sat at the desk and looked over papers and maps and scribbled notes. Law very carefully did not think about how much this felt like sitting shackled to the Heart seat in Dressrosa, powerless._

_Some time after night had fallen, Law started when he felt the strings confining him to the chair fall away. He looked over at Doflamingo, who had shifted in the desk chair to face Law, and raised an eyebrow. Rather than respond, the other man pointed a finger, and Law was pulled to his feet as a single string wrapped around his shackles and tugged him forward._

_Law grimaced but didn’t fight the movement. He didn’t think it was worth picking the battle—not yet. He came to a stop directly in front of Doflamingo, Law’s thighs nearly touching the larger man’s knees. For a long moment, Doflamingo scrutinized Law from behind his glasses. Then he reached one hand, almost tentatively, up to Law’s face. Law inhaled sharply as Doflamingo’s hand cupped his cheek and tried to push back against the touch, but the string was still wrapped around his shackles and kept his hands in front of him._

_“W-what—”_

_The hand slid from Law’s cheek to the back of his neck and fingers lightly brushed through the hair on his nape. Goosebumps erupted under the touch, Law intimately aware that Doflamingo’s large hand could enclose around his throat at any moment. Logically, he knew it wouldn’t because Doflamingo needed him alive, but his body wasn’t reacting to logic._

_The fingers suddenly tightened in Law’s hair, and Law’s breath hitched as Doflamingo pulled back, exposing Law’s neck. Law swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and Doflamingo slowly rose to his feet. He leaned over, as if to sniff Law’s exposed neck. Law’s heart hammered in his chest as his position became even more vulnerable._

_Maybe he should have picked the battle after all._

_“I always knew you’d grow up into something incredible, Law,” Doflamingo murmured._

_“Funny,” Law replied, voice unsteady as he focused his gaze on the ceiling. “I didn’t expect to grow up at all.”_

_There was a huff of laughter against his neck, and Law suppressed a shudder. “I have always been good at cultivating potential.”_

_Law felt his irritation spike at that. “Yes, such great potential behind bars in Impel Down,” he retorted with a measure of satisfaction._

_Doflamingo growled, predictable in his anger at any slight against the Family. The hand in Law’s hair tightened further then Law cried out as he felt a sharp sting in the meat of his left shoulder. His eyes flew wide, and he jerked back as far as he could with the string still attached to manacles. Breathing heavily, he looked down to see a bloody bite mark._

_Furious, he glared at the other man. “What the fuck?”_

_“A reminder of just who you belong to,” Doflamingo simply replied, teeth bloodied as he smirked._

_Law’s stomach turned. Doflamingo, seeming satisfied to have made his point, dropped the string from Law’s bindings. Law retreated to the chair at the table, moving only to clean up the wound when Doflamingo had thrown a towel in his direction._

When Law emerged on the deck, he was relieved to see Penguin and Jean Bart, as well as Smoker, standing by the gangplank, guarded by armed Marines.

“Captain!” Penguin called, relieved, as Law approached. His eyes narrowed as he saw the fresh wound on Law’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Jean Bart asked, having noticed it as well.

Law nodded, refusing to give Doflamingo the satisfaction of acknowledging it. “Fine. You two?”

“We’re good,” Penguin said, and Jean Bart nodded in confirmation.

“As touching as this little reunion is,” Doflamingo drawled, “it’s time to go.”

The Marine guards jerked into motion and grabbed Penguin, Jean Bart, and Smoker, pushing them toward the gangplank. Law and Tashigi followed, with Doflamingo bringing up the rear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/caitlin_kelly11) and [Tumblr](https://purplehairedwonder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
